Lettre à un vivant
by Denebola Scuti
Summary: Le postulat de base est simple : au moment de la mort, on se voit proposé d'écrire une lettre, unique, à la personne de notre choix pour peu que cette personne vive toujours. Voici la lettre de Bellatrix. D'autres auteurs suivront.


**Source :** Harry Potter, volumes I à VII  
**Date :** Lundi 03 décembre 2007  
**Genre :** Heu... Epistolaire ?  
**Couples :** Y en a pas vraiment. Juste Bellatrix qui aime son maître...  
**Disclamer :** Tout est à J. K. Rowling.  
**Rating :** T, par sécurité.  
**Warning : **Bah c'est Bellatrix, elle est pas très gentille. En fait les propos peuvent choquer. Si l'évocation de meurtre et les insultes vous dérangent, passez votre chemin.  
**Note : **Le postulat de base est simple : au moment de la mort, on se voit proposer d'écrire une lettre, unique, à la personne de notre choix (pour peu que cette personne vive toujours).

**Lettre à un vivant :**  
_Bellatrix_

Andromeda,  
Je ne te dis pas "chère", tu m'en excuseras, mais je préfère la sincérité à la rhétorique.

Je suis morte, tu le sais sans doute mais je tenais à le préciser. Tuée par Molly Weasley, quelle ironie. Elle cachait bien son jeu, la grosse ; qui aurait pu croire qu'elle aie le cran nécessaire ? Mais je comprends, avec le recul que je n'aurais pas dû l'énerver en menaçant ses mioches. L'instinct maternel est fort, surtout chez un être aussi proche de l'animal qu'une adoratrice de moldus (oui, je sais, l'éthique veut qu'on mette une majuscule à ce mot, mais je ne me soucie guère des principes dictés par des sangs-de-bourbe frustrés).

Pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? Bonne question. Je n'ai droit qu'à une lettre et il faut que je la gâche pour toi, ignoble traîtresse à notre noble sang. Mais j'ai songé que tu serais plus à même de me comprendre, toi qui as tout perdu dans cette guerre. Et aussi parce qu'au fond de moi je sais que tu es encore récupérable.  
J'aurais pu écrire à Narcissa, mais ce n'est qu'un idiote. Elle ne tirera aucun enseignement de tout ça et continuera à vivre sur son petit nuage où le shopping est la plus grave des préoccupations.  
J'aurais aussi pu écrire à mon mari, mais je n'aurais su quoi lui dire. À part notre adoration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous n'avons jamais rien partagé.

Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'écris. Toi qui me ressemble tant physiquement et qui m'es pourtant diamétralement opposée... Toi qui as eu le courage de fuir pour vivre selon ton cœur et te marier par amour. C'est bien la seule chose que je te jalouse et je ne t'en hais que plus. Tu as choisi ton mari (bien mal d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question ; tu sais ce que je pense de lui et que mon plus grand regret est de ne pas l'avoir achevé de mes mains).  
Moi, on m'a assigné cet ahurit de Rodolphus. Un homme bien s'il en est... Sang-Pur et adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il présentait bien, il était cultivé et sournois. J'étais ravie quand on me l'a présenté. J'allais épouser un homme digne de ce nom, pas comme cette pauvre Narcissa qu'on avait fiancée à cette tafiole de Lucius Malefoy... (Sais-tu qu'il passe plus de temps qu'elle dans la salle de bain ? Tu te souviens sans doute de la passion de notre sœur pour son miroir, et bien son mari est pire, crois moi.)  
Mais j'avais tort de me réjouir. Ce que je vais te révéler à présent, nul ne l'a jamais su et je compte sur ta discrétion. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de mon vivant, si ce n'est de disparaître de ma vie vu l'embarras dans lequel tes goûts douteux en matière d'amis et d'amant me mettaient. Mais aujourd'hui je te demande une seule petite chose, garder le secret. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes guère, mais dis toi que c'est ma dernière volonté et tais toi, au nom de Merlin.

Rodolphus est impuissant. Oh, je t'imagine déjà en train de rire à gorge déployée… J'espère que ça réveillera le mioche dont tu as la charge et que tu le secourras pour le faire taire, au point qu'il en crève.  
Oui, mon mari était incapable de me faire un enfant. Tu ne peux imaginer la honte qui fut la mienne. Toi qui vivais parmi les enfants de moldus, tu n'as pas su... Mais au sein des familles de Sang-Pur, ça jasait... Les rumeurs allaient bon train. On prétendait que j'étais stérile. Or ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais comment pouvais-je le dire ? Je ne pouvais que me taire et les laisser dire.  
Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. Lui, si fort, si puissant. Il m'a offert de travailler à ses ordres malgré ma disgrâce. Il se fichait de savoir si je pouvais ou non avoir des enfants. Ou peut-être savait-il que je pouvais et que mon mari était le seul à blâmer. Toujours est il que sous ses ordres j'ai été plus heureuse que jamais. J'ai vécu pour la bonne cause, en oubliant presque mon manque d'enfant.  
Le fait que toi, tu en ailles un ne m'a que peu troublée. Après tout, les lapins prolifèrent rapidement pour que les loups aient de quoi s'amuser, rien de plus normal. Non, ce qui m'a achevée, ce fut d'apprendre la grossesse de Narcissa. Bien sûr, je ne fut pas la seule à être étonnée. Tout le monde avait toujours cru que Lucius ne s'intéresserait pas à elle... Et ce n'en fut que pire pour moi, puisqu'en plus de mon propre ressentiment, les rumeurs sur mon compte avaient augmenté. J'ai déprimé durant la grossesse de notre sœur ; ma seule échappatoire, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me l'offrait. Il me donnait les missions les plus importantes et les plus dangereuses. J'ai parcouru la planète pour lui et torturé bien des sorciers, massacré nombre de moldus. Ce fut un vrai plaisir.

Et puis le petit Drago est né. Je me souviens avoir dû le garder un soir... J'avais demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'envoyer Rodolphus en mission pour avoir ma soirée. Il savait sans doute ce que j'avais en tête mais ne m'a pas retenu, malgré la pureté indiscutable du sang de mon neveu...  
Tu l'auras deviné, je voulais tuer ce gosse. Le mettre en pièces comme j'avais mis des membres de l'ordre du piaf immortel (ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas à quelle bande d'arrivistes chanceux je fais allusion, je ne te croirais pas) en miettes. Mais le petit s'est montré si agréable avec moi que je n'ai pas pu. Le temps que je me tourne pour prendre un beau couteau, il avait brisé le vase immonde que ma belle mère m'avait offert à mon mariage. Tu n'as jamais vu ce truc et là encore je t'envierai presque... En tout cas, c'est là que le mioche a gagné sa vie. Parce que dans ses yeux, quand je l'ai grondé (Un doloris à 6 mois, ça forge le caractère... D'ailleurs si Narcissa avait eu un peu plus de poigne, ce petit aurait pu être bien plus ambitieux. Mais je m'égare de mon sujet.), étaient brillants d'intelligence. Pas la passivité de sa mère, ni la couardise de son père.  
Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir... J'aurais tant aimé participer à son éducation. L'élever comme le fils que j'ai jamais eu. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement et, Merlin m'en soit témoin, si c'était à refaire, je n'y changerais rien, malgré toutes ces années d'enfermement. C'était pour la bonne cause. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais, ayant eu la même éducation que moi, tu dois au moins me reconnaître la force de caractère des plus grands. Je n'ai jamais cessé de lutter pour ce en quoi je crois... Et même d'ici, je ferai tout ce que je peux (aussi maigre ma contribution soit-elle) pour que le rêve de purification de mon maître puisse un jour s'accomplir...

D'ailleurs il y a encore une chose que je vais te dire, puisque j'en suis aux révélations. Toi qui crois que tes amis les sangs-de-bourbe sont si bons et généreux, tu vas tomber de haut. Saches, ma sœur, qu'ils sont des meurtriers de la pire espèce. Ils m'ont envoyée à Azkaban alors que j'étais enceinte, tuant ainsi mon enfant avant même sa naissance. Sais-tu quelle est la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque j'ai vu cette petite vie que je créais quitter mon corps avant l'heure ? Tu n'imagines même pas... Les Détraqueurs à côté de ça, c'était la plus douce des sensations, je te le garantis.  
Je pense bien que tu dois te dire que je délire... Enceinte alors que je me plaignais quelques lignes plus haut de la stérilité de mon mari. Pourtant c'est vrai. J'étais enceinte. Et comme je veux que tu me croies, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Comme je n'avais pas tué Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé si mon cœur se ramollissait... Et j'ai craqué. J'ai profité de la chance que j'avais d'être une des rares privilégiés à pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête en certaines occasions, et j'ai tout déballé. De l'impuissance de Rodolphus, au vase... Tout. Et Il m'a comprise. Mieux que quiconque. Je l'aimais déjà plus que ma propre vie mais à cet instant... À cet instant j'ai compris ce que ce vieux cinglé de Dumby voulait dire en parlant du pouvoir de l'amour. À ce moment j'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes à mains nues pour mon maître. Mais il n'en demandait pas tant. Au contraire, il estimait que ma dévotion sans faille méritait récompense. Et il a dit... Il a dit que je ferais un bonne mère. C'est si rare d'avoir un compliment de sa part. Moi j'en ai eu... Je peux m'en vanter. Tu ne le croiras jamais, toi qui le vois comme un monstre sanguinaire, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bon envers ceux qui le soutiennent vraiment. Si bon... Il m'a dit que si, sans que cela ne s'en ressente dans mon travail pour sa noble cause, je trouvais une formule permettant de me mettre enceinte sans l'aide de mon mari et que je réunissais les ingrédients nécessaires, il s'occuperait lui même d'accomplir le rituel.  
J'ai cherché longuement, et j'avais presque abandonné l'espoir de trouver un grimoire avec ce que je voulais. Mais finalement j'ai trouvé, au fond de la réserve de Poudlard. J'ai réuni les ingrédients et préparé le rituel pour mon maître. Je ne m'en étais jamais vantée auparavant (tu me connais assez pour savoir que la vantardise n'est pas ma spécialité), mais je dois bien être la seule femme en ce monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne aie mis enceinte. Et je n'en suis pas peu fière. Cet enfant que je portais était à moi, entièrement. Mon maître n'en était pas le père, juste le créateur, mais c'est déjà le plus grand des honneurs.

Seulement après tout c'est accéléré. Cet avorton de Potter a survécu et le maître à disparu. J'ai torturé les Londubat, comme j'en avais torturé tant d'autres avant, et je me suis fait attraper par une bande d'aurors. Ils disent que c'est un exploit... À soixante-trois contre quatre. J'en serais presque flattée si je n'avais pas fini ainsi.  
La suite, tu la connais. Ils m'ont condamnée sans me laisser exprimer mon point de vue. Et mon enfant est mort sans exister.

Je lui avais même choisi des noms, tu sais... Rigel si c'était un garçon, une étoile de la constellation d'Orion, comme moi. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te féliciter pour le choix du nom de ta fille ; un prénom de goût qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans l'arbre généalogique familial... Si elle avait eu un père digne de ce nom. Oh, mais ils sont tous les deux morts, alors cela n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, si j'avais eu une fille, elle se serait appelée Yersinia. Comme la peste, cette maladie qui décime les moldus. N'aurait-ce pas été un prénom approprié ?  
Et puisqu'on parle de fille... Sais-tu quel plaisir j'ai eu à tuer la tienne ? Douce revanche. Je n'ai pas tué le fils de Narcissa (et en voyant ce qu'il était devenu durant mon séjour à Azkaban, crois bien que je l'ai regretté), mais j'ai tué ta fille après que tes amis aillent tué mon enfant. La boucle est bouclée... Surtout que c'est parce que je menaçais sa progéniture que la grosse Molly m'a eue. Les enfants nous perdrons.  
Enfin, moi ils m'ont déjà perdue. Pour toi il n'est pas encore trop tard, ma sœur... Si tu égorges cet ignoble fils de loup-garou que ta bâtarde t'as laissé sur les bras, alors moi au moins je te pardonnerai. Et je suis sûre que Narcissa en fera autant... Si elle ne le fait pas, tu pourras toujours torturer son fils à mort pour moi. Si cet avorton avait eu quelque chose dans le pantalon, elle ne s'en serait pas inquiété et n'aurait pas menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu vois, une fois encore c'est la progéniture qui détruit la mère... Je t'ai soulagée de ce poids, fais donc pareil pour notre petite Cissa.

Il n'est pas trop tard, Andromeda. Tu es celle du milieu, celle qu'on remarque le moins dans une famille, il est normal que tu aies voulu te démarquer de nous... Et tu t'es liée à des gens dangereux, qui n'ont pas hésité à profiter de ta gentillesse et de ta faiblesse pour te mettre en tête des idées sur l'égalité des moldus et des sorciers. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute... Qui aurait pu t'en vouloir d'avoir fui lorsque tu voyais tes deux sœurs mariées de force ? Je te comprends mieux que tu ne le penses... Et j'ai effacé tes pêchers. Plus de mari, plus de fille. Il ne te reste qu'un nourrisson stupide à éliminer. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour te sauver, c'est à toi de faire le dernier pas.  
Tu n'as rien à craindre de tes soi-disants amis. Narcissa et son mari te protégeront. Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça, se cacher et éviter les ennuis. Aucun esprit d'initiative. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est secouer le mioche. Tu diras que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, qu'il pleurait et que tu voulais le calmer... C'est ce que je comptais faire pour Drago ; ce que j'aurais dû faire.  
Je vais te laisser à présent. Je n'avais pas grand chose à te dire en définitive. Mais j'espère que tu donneras bonne suite à ma lettre. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse ; pas envie de te voir à genoux en pleurs sur ma tombe. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour la mémoire de ta grande sœur c'est de revenir dans le droit chemin.

Avec le souvenir de l'affection que j'avais pour toi étant petite,  
Bellatrix


End file.
